poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad Mr Conductor: (narrating) Hello, I'm Mr, Conductor, and I'm going to tell you a story about trains, folks far apart and the magic railroad that brought them together. Every story, like a railroad, has its heroes. Meet Thomas, He's our number 1 hero. Thomas: Hello! Mr Conductor: (narrating) Along with Thomas' friends Connor Lacey, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Perceptor, Optimus Primal, The Dinobots, Predaking, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigress, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Iris (Lolirock), Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Yuya Sukaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Kite Tenjo, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshi Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Shimmer and Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah Anne Marie Thompson, Zachary "Zac" Molloy, Kaz, Zain, Scamper, Brain, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Vidia, Zarina, MewTwo, Melody, Tip, Dash, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Ninjor, Alpha 5, Zordon, Zhane, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin and Karone along with their old friends, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi and Brock. But he's running a little late today, This is the Island of Sodor where Thomas and his friends live, It's at one end of my special universe, I like helping out here, By the invitation of Sir Topham Hat, of course. Gordon: 5, 6, 7, 8. Thomas: Who do we appreciate? Practicing your numbers, Gordon. That's a good engine. Gordon: I'm counting how many seconds late you are. What does that sign say? Thomas: "Sodor Railway. Really reliable and right on time." Alistair Wonderland: It also says, "Sorry for the delays. During repairs, we are making this a better railway." Thomas: Signed, " Head of the railway, Sir Topham Hat." Gordon: But you weren't on time, little Thomas. Thomas: And you're being bossy. Please excuse us. We're meeting Mr. Conductor. He's looking after us while Sir Topham Hat takes a needed holiday. Jeremy Belpois and Keenan Crier: Mr. Conductor? C.Y.T.R.O.: Who is this, Mr. Conductor? An old friend of the Fat Controller? Lizzie Hearts: We don't know, C.Y.T.R.O. But we're gonna find out when we get to meet him once we picked him up. Gordon: I think we can take care of ourselves. Diesel 10: Get out of my way!. I have unfinished business here... and I wanna finish it fast! Raven Queen: Who was that train with a claw? Gordon: Diesel 10's back! Thomas: Yes, 10 out of 10 for devious deeds and brutal strength. The blast from the past who hates steam engines. Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Well, that's one mean looking dude. Holly O'Hair: Yeah. I don't think I want to make friends with him. Especially since he has a claw on his roof. Connor Lacey: This could be trouble. Gordon: Maybe we do need Mr. Conductor here after all. On time! Mr. Conductor: At the other end of my universe, far away across oceans of time, up and over Muffle Mountain and hidden deep in a valley, is my hometown, Shining Time. Male singer: Every now and then There appears a sign That points just round the bend To a place you'll find Covered in clover The magic comes over you Showing up right on time This is your Shining Time Climbing through stars to Your own cloud nine Soft strokes of lightning Paint the skies brightening Up all your Shining Time Mr. Conductor: And by the way, I think you're going to help all of us, somewhere in this story. Thomas: If Diesel has unfinished business... there's sure to be trouble right around the corner. Windblade (PWT): I believe that you maybe right, Thomas. James: Boo, fly! Shoo, fly! That's it! Better still, buzz off. Thomas: Botheration! James:You weren't concentrating, Thomas. Lucky for you that the buffers were there. Thomas: That's what buffers are for, to stop engines from crashing. Why are you in the sheds,James? James: I'm feeling a little blue... which isn't so hot when you're red. Ash Ketchum: No need to be sarcastic, James. Just tell us what really happened. James: I was naughty and Sir Topham Hat told me to think... about all the ways I can be useful. Then I can come out again. Silvermist: He's just trying to make this a better railway for steam engines, James Misty: Yeah. And besides, Sodor will be a better place for all steamies who come here. Thomas: That's right. Sir Topham Hatt says, the harder we work, the less he'll need diesels to help. Diesel 10: Help you? Agumon (Data Squad): It's that Diesel 10 from this morning. Diesel 10: You'll always need help! Because steam engines are cowardly, cranky... worn-out hunks of metal who couldn't hurt a fly. James: No, we're not! Diesel 10: Yes, you are! James: Aren't! Diesel 10: Are! Now, I've come back to find a lost steam engine. All: What? Diesel 10: I'm gonna destroy her and dominate you! And then you'll be nothing but useless scrap! Right, Pinchy? James: Big bully! Stinker! Thomas: We're really useful engines! You won't dominate us and you won't destroy her! We won't letyou. Neither will Mr. Conductor. I'm off to fetch him now. James: What lost engine? Patch: There, Mutt, paint job's finished. I reckon Shining Time has the best welcome sign of any town in ourvalley. I'm glad you agree. Billy's old map sure helped a lot. He's on his way back now? You hear that train whistle sooner than it hears itself. Billy Twofeathers: Finework, Patch. Patch: Thanks. I've been looking at your map. What are these mysterious shadowy lines? They look like straight railroad tracks... but I can't see any tracks around here, except the ones you travel on. Billy Twofeathers: It's mysteries that make this land so-- Patch: Magical? Well, I better be off to Muffle Mountain. I promised Mr. Stone I'd clean his yard today. Billy Twofeathers: Does Burnett Stone ever give you a smile? Patch: No, but he doesn't frighten my horse, either. Which means, I don't think he's a bad man. I think he's just sad. Mr. Conductor: I didn't know that in Muffle Mountain there was, a secret that Burnett hadshared only with his childhood friend, Tasha. Young Burnett: One day, Tasha, I'm going to drive this engine and I'll take you with me. Young Tasha: Promise you will, Burnett, Promise! Young Burnett: I promise. Mr. Conductor: This engine was vital to the magic that held these worlds together, but only Burnett knew that. Stacy Jones: Hello. Shining Time Station. Manager Stacey Jones speaking. Oh, yes, the 10:15 from Pelican Falls to Shining Time... is right on schedule. You're welcome. The 10:00 to Lucy's Leap is leaving now. Billy, I found this child's drawing... in an old locker in the lost and found. Look at the signature, Billy. Burnett Stone! It's hard to believe Burnett could have ever looked that happy. Billy Twofeathers: Burnett had a wonderful smile. And he loved railroading, too. Burnett Stone: How did you find me here? Patch: I found the entrance to your workshop ages ago. But I would never tell anybody. Burnett Stone: See that switch on the wall? Flip it on. Patch: I guessed there was something mysterious about this mountain. Burnett Stone: Yeah. All mountains have their secrets, Patch. Shouldn't surprise a kid like you. Patch: Could I help you. Burnett Stone: Sure. You can help me dust her off. This engine's name is Lady. Patch: Why is she locked up? Burnett Stone: She isn't. She's safe from harm. Long ago, I made a mistake as Lady's caretaker. An evil diesel found Lady and threatened to destroy her. He chased her and used up all her coal. He made her go too fast, and then he crashed her. I brought her here. I tried my best to fix her up... but I've never been able to make up for the mistake I made. And I've never been able to bring her to life. To make her steam. Patch, she's as precious as gold. Diesel 10: Infinite, Hades, Pain and Panic, Maleficent, Diablo, Robbie Rotten, Grand Duke and The Cyber Shredder, you captured the real me. That's beautiful. I could cry. Infinite: It's the best we can do. Robbie Rotten: And we're really happy that Linda has sent us to assist you with getting rid of the lost engine and eliminate the Irelanders once and for all so I can make LazyTown lazy again. Splatter: Boss? We're here. Diesel 10: Listen, you 2. I've got a job for you, Splodge. Splatter: Actually, it's Splatter. Dodge: And Dodge. Diesel 10: I ain't got time to say both names! I've come back to find a steam engine. Splatter: That's easy. Dodge: Yeah, they're everywhere. Diesel 10: Not the one I want. She escaped me once before. As long as she exists, so do the others. But if she can be destroyed-- Splatter: Destroyed? The " D" word? Dodge: Did you say the destroyed? Diesel 10: Yeah, destroyed! And with Infinite, Hades, Pain and Panic, Maleficent, Diablo, Robbie Rotten, the Grand Duke of Owls and The Cyber Shredder helping me, we can also get rid of these Irelanders they told us about. Splatter: There's one problem. Mr. Conductor's coming, and he won't let you all destroy. Diesel 10: We can do whatever we want! The Cyber Shredder: Yes, we can. Hades: They're right, you idiots! Diesel 10: We'll get him, too! With Pinchy! Pinchy, I hate it when you do that! Billy Twofeathers: Hello, Mr. Conductor. Mr. Conductor: Hello, Billy. Tool kit? Check. Ticket puncher? Check-check. All aboard! Just testing, Billy. Mustn't let my conducting skills get rusty. Billy Twofeathers: Important day, Mr. C? Mr. Conductor: It is a very important day! I'm going to the Island of Sodor. It's the only place in my universe where I fit in size-wise. Sir Topham Hat has given me a big responsibility. Diesel 10 is back, and I have to make sure he behaves himself. Excuse me, Billy. Billy Twofeathers: I hope your visit goes well. Mr. Conductor: Thank you. I must be responsible, reliable and-- Don't tell me. Really useful. I knew that. I'm sorry. What did you say? Well, Thank you, Moby Dick. I like my sparkle, too. Gold really is your color. Stacey, where did you find this painting? In an old locker. It was done by Burnett Stone when he was a child. I was told that he used to work on this railroad. But he never leaves the other side ofthe mountain now. You seem puzzled, Mr. Conductor. Mr. Conductor: I am puzzled. This place looks like the Island of Sodor, but how would... Burnett Stone travel there without gold dust? Sparkle's been the only way to make the trip since the lost engine disappeared. Anyway, I just came to say good-bye. I have to go now. Stacey Jones: Right now? Mr. Conductor: Yes. I have to make sure everything's safe and sound on the Island of Sodor... just as I try to do here. Like Stacey, Mutt sensed danger. He didn't want either Billy or me to leave Shining Time, Old Smoky, you stay right here until I get back. Ah, there you are. Is something wrong here? What kind of answer is that? I'm going to be late. I'll get back as fast as I can. I have to concentrate now. I'm suddenly having problems with my sparkle. Good-bye, Mutt. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle. Ash Ketchum: Any sign of him yet? Holly O'Hair: Not yet, Ash. Thomas: Mr. Conductor, where are you? I know you live far away, but you always seem to get here on time. Mr. Conductor! Are you all right? Mr. Conductor: Yes, Thomas. But sometimes everything happens at once. I have to see Sir Topham Hat to get my orders right away. Connor Lacey: Mr. Conductor, I presume? Mr. Conductor: Yes, you presumed correctly. And who are you guys? Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum... and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Connor Lacey: And this is Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Perceptor, Optimus Primal, The Dinobots, Predaking, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigress, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Iris (Lolirock), Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Yuya Sukaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Kite Tenjo, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshi Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Shimmer and Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah Anne Marie Thompson, Zachary "Zac" Molloy, Kaz, Zain, Scamper, Brain, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Vidia, Zarina, MewTwo, Melody, Tip, Dash, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Ninjor, Alpha 5, Zordon, Zhane, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Karone and I'm Connor Lacey. We are the Irelanders. Mr. Conductor: The Irelanders? Sir Topham Hatt told me all about you. The journey from Shining Time keeps getting bumpier and bumpier. Thomas: Does it? Thomas: A big bully Diesel is back. Melody: Yes. And he said he's going to find this lost steam engine and destroy her. You had better be careful. Mr. Conductor: Sir Topham Hat warned me about Diesel. Don't worry, Melody. I'll just pop in and out with my sparkle wherever he goes... and keep him in order, I hope. Diesel 10: Old McDiesel had a plan Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee A pinch-pinch here, a pinch-pinch there Here a pinch, there a pinch I crack myself up. Young Burnett: Tasha, the Conductor family has a little steam engine, with her own railroad, and has wonderful energy because ofit, But a diesel wants to destroy her, And without her, the Conductor's universe will vanish, The man with the sparkle told me that one day one of his family will return, but until then, "Guard her well, young Burnett, " Burnett Stone: But I didn't guard you well. I just don't... seem to understand about... magic anymore. Mr. Conductor: This is where Burnett's granddaughter, Lily, comes into our story, She lives with her mom and dad in the big city, a few hours train ride from Shining Time, She sees magic no one else has time to, Like lovely reflections oflight on a rainy day, Soon, she was off to stay with her grandpa on Muffle Mountain. Lily: Grandpa's been so sad since Grandma Tasha died... and he never comes here to see us. Lily's mom: Well, maybe your visit will cheer him up. Did you get his present? Lily: Here. I'm making him a friendship bracelet. Lily's mom: Honey, that's beautiful. Lily: But I'd rather just stay here with you. Lily's mom: I know. Come here. Lily: I'm gonna go up this way. Lily's mom: Be careful. Lily: You always say that. Lily's mom: See you in a minute. Lily: You're coming with me to Grandpa's, Bluebird. I know how much you like to travel. Mr. Conductor: Faraway on Sodor, the steam engines were confident, cheerful, and determined not to be bullied by Diesel, Only James, who now felt really useful too, was complaining, James: Wobbly wheels. Thomas: Puffy pistons. James: Thomas, I should have collected Mr. Conductor! Gordon: James is right, little Thomas. Collecting Mr. Conductor is an important job. Important is big Connor Lacey: Really, Gordon? Gordon: Yes, Connor. Really. James is a big engine. James: Oh. Gordon: You, Thomas, are small, small, small. Teeny, weenie, weenie. And I am a big blue engine who knows everything. Thomas: Bossy sprockets! All that steam has gone to your funnel! Shun Kazami: I see that he hasn't changed his attitude since we met him. Splatter: There they are. Dodge: We'll fix their wagons. Toby: What's important is to stand up on our own wheels to Diesel. Henry: Toby's right. Diesel knows that the lost engine in the legend really exists. James: What engine? Percy: What legend? Henry: An engine whose magic makes her more powerful than Diesel will ever be. That's why he wants to find her. Percy: Then we'd better find her first. Devastator (PWT): We will? I mean, we will! James: Leave it to the big engines. Thomas: Little engines can do big things... especially when they have nice blue paint like me. Gaomon: I guess since the other engines are going to find the lost engine, we might as well join in the search party. Perceptor (PWT): But our odds of finding the lost engine are 22, 344, 531 to one. Jeremy Belpois: Perceptor's right. Finding the lost engine will be like finding a activated tower on Lyoko. Plagg: Well, we have to try. William Furno: Plagg's right. We'll find that engine sooner than you think. Splatter: Hey,just watch what happens to that blue puffball-- Dodge: When Harold the flopper chopper flies past here. Harold: Routine fly-by, chaps. Hello. The boss dumped sneezing powder everywhere. Let's start laughing now. Sorry, fellas. A bit of a dust up. Love to stay and clean up. Got to go. Bye. Did you mean to look like that? - No. Thomas: Neither did I. This must be Diesel's doing! Achoo! Mr. Conductor: " Dear Mr. Conductor. Where were you? My wife said she couldn't miss our little holiday. We'll telephone to make sure you have arrived." Signed, "Sir Topham Hat." Sir Topham Hat. Where were you? Good afternoon, sir. A real honor, sir. Like my family before me. And how is Lady Hat? Yes. Watch out for Diesel. Definitely. Keep an eye on Henry's health. Certainly. Yes, sir, the 3 R's, reading, writing and arithmetic. I mean... I will be responsible, reliable... and really useful. Yes, sir. Wewill all get a good night's sleep. Looking forward to a hard day tomorrow. Good-bye, sir. So, who dropped the ball then? Oh, there you are. I'd like a nice cup of hot cocoa. Would you fellas care to join me? No? What would you rather do? Go outside and play? Well, I can understand that. What do you think? Why do you keep hitting him like that? You need a time out. Just a little sweeter, I think. All right, Pinchy, my little bucket of badness... time to feastyourself. Ah! Now that's better. - Cinders and ashes! It's Diesel! - Diesel? Oh, no! Diesel 10: Hello, Twinkle Toes! I've got a plan, and you're not in it! Mr. Conductor: You can't catch me, Diesel! Diesel 10: Losing your sparkle, huh? What perfect timing. Where is that lost engine? Optimus Primal: You won't find her here. Diesel 10: You're not clever enough to stop me. Mr. Conductor: Yes, I am! Diesel 10: No, you're not. Is that-- - Mr. Conductor: That's right. It's sugar. And if l throw this in your tank, it'll seize you up for good. Diesel 10:Make the most of tonight, Twinkle Toes... because you won't like tomorrow! Neither will that line of tin kettles! Shut up, Pinchy. Thomas: Mr. Conductor, but what happened to your sparkle? Mr. Conductor: I don't know, Thomas. I'll just have to sleep on that. On your sparkle? No, Thomas. On the problem ofwhat happened to it. But, Mr. Conductor... without your sparkle or the lost engine... you can't travel here to help us anymore. I'll solve the problem. You just go to sleep now. Easy for you to say. Sparkle, gold dust, magic... railroad, buffers, lost engine. The family told me, as long as there is a railroad, there will be harmony. As long as there is gold dust, there will be energy. You will never have to worry. Yeah, sure. Mr, C?, Mr. C! Why aren't you here? Why couldn't you travel anymore to the Island of Sodor... or back home here to us in Shining Time? The magic is all gone. What's going wrong with our railroad and why? My universe is in danger. I've got to find more gold dust! Next morning, Mutt traveled with Billy to the big city station, Mutt was sure Lily could help her grandpa, and that together they could help me, But only if Lily met someone special at Shining Time first, The train for Muffle Mountain will depart from track 3, The train for Shining Town will depart from track 4, I don't suppose you know where track 3 is, do you? You do? Is it that one? Well, why not? I hope you're right. Mutt was feeling pleased with himself, He hadput Lily on the wrong train, but he knew he had done so for the right reasons, I know how the moon must feel Looking down from the heavens Smiling at the silly things We put ourselves through Missing magic each day And not seeing the wonder That's how the moon Must feel I know how the moon must feel When he makes someone happy That's the feeling I will feel When you smile at me I'll be floating on air I'll be beaming with wonder That's how the moon Must feel Left a bit. Ri ght a bit. Up a bit! There, J ames. Tickle all gone now? No. Still itchy. Hey, Mr. C, why do you look so tired? Is it because I'm red? Diesel says red is a very tiring color. But, Mr. C, red looks so nice against the snow. It's not me, is it? No, of course not,James. Red is bright and cheerful. - Good. -Just like my sparkle. Or at least it was, and must be again! I'm sorry. I'm going to the windmill to search for something important. Now off towork. Okay. Keep your steam up. What happened? Where's the windmill? That's where I'm supposed to be. Now I've lost my sense of direction. Now my gold dust really is all gone. Ifl can't find the source for making more, the consequences will be bad. I saw them in my dream last night. My family never told me what to do in a gold dust crisis. They only said, "If you can't remember the clue... the windmill will remind you." But where is the windmill? And what is the clue? Smile, you steamers. It's a sunny day. It's not sunny, 'cause Mr. C's not at the windmill. I looked. I think his sparkle's all gone. My smoke box doesn't feel sunny. It feels stuffed up. Nasty fumes from dingy Diesel. And Diesel is after the lost engine. And ifhe finds her, I fear that will destroy us all. What, even an engine as big as me? Yes, Gordon, even you. Say it, don't spray it, Thomas. I've still got sneezing powder up my funnel. Now I'm going to look for Mr. Conductor. Let us get back to work. That's what he would want. How about a race, Thomas? Sorry, Bertie. I can't today. I have to be a really useful engine and solve some mysteries instead. I guess that means I win. Perhaps another day. What's that? What's this? "I noticeyou left your thinking cap behind. Try these instead. They're good for the brain. Gone fishing. Rabbit." Well, well, well! How very thoughtful. Plane. Drain. Mountain. Fountain. That might be something. I think I'll trythe celery. Sausage. Bicycle. Toothpaste. Beach. Wait a minute. Beach. Beach! That's it! That's it! I have to find a bellflower. I need to make a call. It's a summer Sunday and I'm under A cloud that shades my happiest blunder Catching the wave of another This easy life I never thought that I Could ever give my life to one girl I feel like I'm finished Washed up and unaccomplished I've dissolved too soon Thinking ofswimming on a Sunday To a lady more fair than the spray and the cool That's my shel I phone! - Hello? -Junior? Junior is that you? Oh, hi, Cous. Are you in a tunnel? This isn't a very good line. Where are you? I'm in paradise. - I got on cloud nine, and here I am. - Listen to me, You've got to come to the Island of Sodor right now. Now? But I'm waiting on the perfect wave! No,you're not! You're coming here, You have to help me find the source of our family's gold dust. - What is the source? - That's the trouble. I haven't a clue. And I've used up most of my gold dust, too. What? Then go to Shining Time Station first... and in my signal house, in the box under the staircase, you'll find my emergency whistle with the last ofmysupply, Please take care of this and... Don't talk to anyone about the buffers! What buffers? This is a really bad line. Hello! My shell phone's not working properly. You've got to come here right away! I'm counting on you! Hello? I want my money back. Shining Time? What does that mean? Do you want me to get off here? Where is everyone? What have you brought me here for? That's gonna leave a mark! Oh! Maybe it's in here. Oh, cake! Ugh, that's not cake! How cute. 6 little-- 5 little glass figurines. Hello? This is too much. I've got to get back to the island. I've got to get to cousin. - Hiya. Who are you? - I'm Lily. Who areyou? CJunior. Did I drop some sunglasses when I came in here? I don't know. Oh, well, I might as well use some more ofthis stuff. See you, Lily. What is this stuff? The magic is gone, Why did I take mygold dust for granted?, I can't help without my gold dust, What is the source ofmy gold dust? I s someone there? Thomas, is that you? Mr. Conductor? - Mr. Conductor! - Thomas? Oh, Mr. Conductor, where are you? How could I possibly say that I'm really useful now? Excuse me. Are you Lily? Yeah. Hi. I'm StaceyJones. I'm manager here. Your grandpa's very upset. You must've gotten on the wrong train. I'll takeyou to Muffle Mountain. Thank you. Stacey, did you know my grandma? My mother did. She said Tasha was a wonderful dancer. I think Grandpa liked to call Grandma " Lady." Lady? Yes. I heard him say that name when theywere talking. I wish-- Oh, never mind. Stacey, I'm a little nervous. Well, maybeyour grandpa is, too. It's been a while sinceyou've seen each other. Hello, Burnett. Stacey. Hello, Lily. Hi, Grandpa. Have a good evening. - Thanks, Stacey. Good night. - Stacey? - You said, " I wish." - I wish? Oh, I wish you'd come back and see us tomorrow at Shining Time... if your grandpa will let you. Here, Grandpa. This is a friendship bracelet. Grandma taught me how to make one when I was little. This one's for you. Thank you, Lily. As the sound of Lady's magic, echoed through the night on Muffle Mountain, the engines on Sodor had her very much in their thoughts, Thomas, I was thinking. How does Mr. Conductor travel here? By gold dust. But if there's a lost engine, maybe there's a lost railway, too. Mr. Conductor's railway! The journey gets bumpier and bumpier. That's what Mr. Conductor told me. He talked about buffers in his sleep! Buffers are at the end of a railway. I think that's how he travels here, on a secret railway. Belonging to the lost engine! Percy, you are clever. My wheels are suddenly feeling very wobbly. I think Diesel's around here! I'm sorry, you 2. Diesel heard every word you said. I'm going after him to see what he does next. You'd better get the mail delivered. You're very brave, Toby. Diesel won't bother with an old engine like me. He thinks I'm really useless. I've been working on the railway All the livelong day Who wants to work a livelong day anyway? There he is. Come in! Come in and join the party, Splodge! Hooray! We're gonna have a party. - I love parties. - Who's got the balloons? What? Correction. Join the party that's over. Just like Twinkle Toe's magic railway is gonna be over. Gone, like the lost engine and the buffers that lead to her. - What areyou gonna do? - That's a good question. It's time to put Twinkle Toes' lights out. This is a job for the boss! I've got to delay him. I've got to distract him. It's the old teapot! Smash him! Pinchy, get back here! I hate it when you do this! Good show! Boss, did you mean to let the rooffall in? All the way in? I always mean what I do, you rattle traps! Diesel was in a dump, but the steam engines were still right on track, He's a really useful engine You know All the other engines They'll tellyou so He huffs and puffs and whistles Rushing to and fro He 's the really useful engine we adore He 's a really useful engine You know 'Cause the Fat controller He told him so Now he 's got a workshop to call his very own He 's the really useful engine we adore He 's the one He 's the number one Thomas the tank engine He 's the really useful engine We adore Morning, Henry. What's the matter? I've got boiler ache. And I 'm collecting 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 trucks... of special Island of Sodor coal for you. Oh, Thank you, Thomas. Special coal will make me feel much better. But I wish I could make Mr. Conductor feel better too, by finding him. Hello, Thomas and your 5 coal trucks. 5? But I'm supposed to have 6. Hello, Percy. Thomas, I've been worried. Bertie says you lost a coal truck today. Yes. It disappeared when I was at the buffers near the little grotto. Maybe those are the buffers that lead to the secret railway. And the grotto is the lost engine's special platform! Yes! Percy, yoUprotect those buffers from Diesel... and I'll find Mr. Conductor. - Why me? - Because you're a brave engine, Percy. Oh, I forgot. Hello, Twinkle Toes! Remember me? Fat Hat won't have much use for you looking like that. Oh, I See you forgot to bring the sugar. How careless of you. Say hello to Pinchy! Okay, Twinkle Toes, I know about the buffers. That's what I sawin my dream! It's coming true! My universe is starting to crumble! And I know about the magic railway. And when I find that engine, you and all those puffballs... will be history! Now tell me where the buffers are! Now! You got 10 seconds. 10, 9... 8, 7... 6, 5... 4, 3, 2-- Too late, Diesel! Connor Lacey: Is everyone all right? The Cyber Shredder: Did you put all this here for me? You must've known that I was coming. How kind of you. Oh! I'm at the windmill. That's what I call a perfect landing. This must be the clue to unlock the source of the gold dust. "Stoke up the magic in the mountain and the lady will smile... then watch the swirls that spin so well." Where has the writing gone? - So, Boss-- - How come you let Twinkle Toes escape? Oh, that! Well, I did it on purpose. I was testing him to see if he could escape. - Liar, liar. - Pants on fire. All right! Playtime's over, Splodge. Now it's time for the next lesson. I call it " How to stop being stupid." That's gonna ruin my facial. Bet you can't climb that tree. See? - Where'd you learn to do that? - On my fire escape. Hi. I'm Patch. I'm Lily. do you live around here? Yes. My mom and dad run the stables. - Morning, Patch. - Good morning, Mr. Stone. I'm riding into Shining Town. Could Lily come with me? - Ifshe'd like to. - I'd like to. Sure, she can go. Be back by sunset, Lily. do you wanna come, too? I never go there now. Bye, Grandpa. So, have you ever ridden a horse before? No. I've always wanted to go this way. We're following some shadowy lines I've seen on a map. They're like railroad tracks without any rails. Well, Lady, what are we to do? It all seemed so much easier when Tasha and I were children. Junior? Presto! I'd given up on seeing you again. What's blue, green and red and goes beep-beep? A parrot and you mean chirp-chirp. No, trains. Talking trains. And I'm off to see them right now in the Island of Sodor, and cousin. But I overslept and I'm in a bit of a hurry. do you want to come? Be back by sunset? I hope so. I wanna get back to the beach. What do you think, Mutt? - Okay. - Good. It's this way. We'll take the shortcut. Really? There's 2 of us. Oh, well. That means I'll have to use Cous' extra supply of gold dust. It doesn't matter. We'll have plenty more soon. Can I take this little bit back for Grandpa? Be my guest. I'll take care of it for you. Ready? Here goes. You've grown bigger. Maybe you're smaller. I'm adjusting to my new surroundings. This is the only place this ever happens to me. A bit bouncy, isn't it? - Where are we? - Conductor's railroad. - Magic railroad? - Whatever. We're traveling miles and miles to the island. But I don't know if this railroad's gonna last much longer. - It'll vanish like the engine. - What engine? The engine that traveled this railroad. Cous and I never saw it. We don't know what happened to it. Hey, what's that doing there? You ready, Lily? Here are the buffers. Where are we? The Island of Sodor, of course. This way. - Bogus! - What's the matter? I think I'm allergic to grass. It's a good thing I like climbing things. Grass. What's that noise? The trains. They talk. We'rejust too far away to hear what they're saying. Good morning. Annie! Clarabel! There's Mr. Conductor! We found him! Oh, bunko! It's Junior. -Junior, look! - It's Thomas! Thomas, don't look so surprised. I know you haven't seen me since-- You stuffed party poppers down my funnel! - We had a laugh. - You did. - You're talking to each other. - First prize. Lily, Thomas. Thomas, Lily. Now, where's my cousin? - Hi. - Hello, Lily. Welcome to Sodor. Come on, Lily. I'm very at home on trains. Annie, Clarabel, I'll send Percy back to fetch you. We've heard that one before. - What's the matter? - Traveling sickness. What's that shining at the windmill? Presto, Lily. I think it's my cousin! Mr. Conductor! Mr. Conductor! - Thomas! - Thank throttles you're safe! Come on, Lily. Hey, Cous, what's up? - Enjoying the sun? - No,Junior, I am not. As a matter of fact, I just landed here after escaping a heavy metal monster. Junior, where have you been? Is your sparkle back, Mr. Conductor? No, Thomas, it isn't. But I do know the clue. Stoke up the magic in the mountain-- Darn! Dither! Hey, Cous, you're looking terrible. Why don't we get more gold dust? I used yours up. Then you can go back home and I can go to the beach. Junior, I want you to listen to me very carefully. - I'll get that. - I've got it. Hello? No, this is his cousin. Who's this? Oh, hello, Hattie. No, no. He's hanging around here somewhere. Yes, Sir Topham Hat, sir. No, he just wanted to be friendly. No, he is not a dog. Let's just say he's a puppy in need of a good trainer. No, nothing to worry about, sir. Good-bye, sir. Cous, this is Lily. She's staying with Grandpa Stone. Hello, Lily. Hello. Junior? Junior? What are you doing up there? Come down. It's too windy! This is just like the fun fair! Give us 2 seconds. 2 seconds is all it takes for you to land in trouble! - Aha! Twinkle Toes Junior! - Oh, no, my beach bag! You won't be doing any surfing up here, Mr. Kahuna. Really? Watch me. Hang on tight, Moon Doggie! Diesel's high jacked him! What's gonna happen to Junior now? My family's pretty good at getting themselves out of trouble. Eventually. I don't know what eventually means... but it sounds very, very long. - Where's Lily? - I wish I knew. I'm sorry. She wasn't at the station when I went back for her. It's okay, Patch. We'll find her. Don't worry. I am brave. I am brave. Thomas says I'm brave, so I'm brave. It's not easy being brave. Shiver my pistons! There's Splatter and Dodge! They found the buffers. Oh, now what's going to happen? - Howdy, partner. Excuse me. - Oh, that's just nothing. That nothing was something. These must be the buffers Diesel's looking for. Are we supposed to go through them? Not we, you. Not me, you. This is a job for the boss. - We'll tell him tomorrow. - Yeah, tomorrow's good. I better hurry back and warn Thomas. I was doing my best to keep Lily cheerful, I knew she was worried about being late for her grandpa, Mr. Conductor, I was supposed to be back by sunset. You know, Lily, perhaps your grandpa can guess where you are. - He can? - Maybe. Because I think he's been here himself, long ago. And if he can help, I do wish he'd hurry. I haven't told Junior this, but soon he'll grow as weak as I am. Junior said there used to be an engine that traveled on the magic railroad. And if only we could find that, we could still head back to Shining Time. Oh, that engine disappeared... never to be seen or heard from again. I have to tell you something, Mr. C. I've heard a train whistle, and it sounded like it came from the mountain. Mountain. I just remembered another part of the clue. "Stoke up the magic in the mountain and the lady will smile." But we need more information, Lily. And I know that your grandpa could help if he would just believe that he could. Lady? She can whistle. I've heard her. Yeah, so have I. It's because she's magic. This must be the map of her magic railroad. But the railroad's energy is fading away. I sensed it when we were out riding. Lily and I were traveling on the ground above it. The railroad needs Lady... but I don't know her special secret. And I need to know it now more than ever. - Because of Lily? - Yes, because of Lily. So, Thomas, we must get Lily back to her grandpa now... in case Diesel gets rid of the railway. But how can Lily go without gold dust? Only in the lost engine. - Unless-- - Unless? Thomas, will you please take Lily? Through the buffers? But what if I go on the railway and my wheels don't work? - But what if they do? - But what if-- if-- - Yes? - What if it's dark? - It will be for a while. - And cold. - Maybe. - And how will I get back again? Because you're a really useful engine and will find a way. Then I'll try. I promise I'll get you home to your grandpa, Lily. Follow me, partner. Right this way to Bufferville. -Just a walk in the park. - We're going through, Lily. You're on your own from here on in, little buckaroo! Little engines can do big things. It is dark and cold and bumpy, but I'm not afraid. Oh, there's the missing coal truck. Coal truck? "Stoke up the magic in the mountain." That's part of Mr. Conductor's clue to his gold dust. And, Lily, that's whatyou do with coal: stoke it up to make steam. We're going to be really reliable and help Mr. Conductor. We're going back for that coal truck. Buffers. Coal truck. We're starting to solve the mysteries, Lily. You're a really useful engine, Thomas. - Lily, where are we? - Muffle Mountain, Thomas. I think I feel a little dizzy. I can't go any further. My wheels won't let me. Then I'll be back, Thomas. I promise. But I must find Grandpa. It's getting windy up here. Bust my boiler! I've left the coal truck behind! Where's Grandpa? Can you take me to him? -Jump up. - I knew I could count on you. Stop, wheels. Stop! Oh, Lily, I'm so glad to See you. There's this island with talking trains, and they said you might have been there. But Mr. Conductor's very sick, and Junior's in danger... and I had to leave poor Thomas behind. Please help me. I'd like to, Lily. Nothing seems to work. This is the lost engine from long ago. Now we can go back to the island and bring Mr. Conductor and Junior home. I can't make her steam. I've tried all the different coals in the valley. Lady. - Is that her name? - Yes. Coal. Special coal from the Island of Sodor. That's what Lady needs. There's a coal truck up at the top ofthe mountain. - do you thinkyou could get some? - Of course I will. I'm sorry, Lily and Cous, I haven't been responsible, reliable, really useful... but I will be! James! So you've lost your sparkle, too, huh? Bye-bye, Twinkle Toes. Oh! It's empty. - Here we go. -Junior, what are we gonna do? We'll think of something. That's it. I'll find you some more, Lily. I promise. But ifI'm going to be any help at all, it's now or never. I've got to use up the rest of this stuff. - Are you ready? - No, we're not. James the brains, get us out ofhere. Now we are. What the-- Bye,James. Sorry I've been so long, Cous. But better late than never? Junior, we are all out of gold dust, aren't we? Bankrupt. It's a beautiful day! We're down, but we're not out. No, we're out... but we are not down. Did Grandma love Lady as much as you do? Did she take a ride on her? Grandma loved her because I loved her. But she never took a ride on Lady. I couldn't fix her in time. Lily, look. The railroad's getting its energy back. Burnett Stone: Well, my Lady, the lights are all green for you now. Green for glory. - Tasha would have loved this journey. - Yes, she would. And she'd love it that you're with me now. Lady: So, Burnett, you didn't forget about magic. It's safe inside you. Thomas: You've found her! And she's beautiful! We're on the Island of Sodor. Stop, Grandpa. Stop, Lady. Hello,Junior. Hello, Mr. C. Mr. Conductor, this is my grandpa. I'm glad you were able to find your way back. Junior, do you realize who this is? I reckon this is one beautiful engine. This is the lost engine? Ar ewe glad to See you. Now we can go back to Shining Time. We won't make it back to Shining Time without the gold dust. Without it, the magic can't exist. Diesel 10: Aha! There's the blue puffball! And look who he's with. Splodge, come and destroy. Splatter: No. You do it yourself. Dodge: We don't like you. Splatter: We mean that. Dodge: Emphatically. Splatter: What does that mean? Dodge: I have no idea. Splatter: It's a good word. Thomas: Run, Lady. Quickly! And I'm going to help you. Burnett Stone: So am I, my Lady. I'll not let you down again. Diesel 10: Who needs you, Splodge? Mr Conductor: Watch out for the viaduct. It's dangerous! Junior: What's the matter? Mr Conductor: Lady. That engine's name is Lady. She's part of the clue to the source of the..... Both: Gold dust! (screams) Diesel 10: Now I'll get you, Burnett Stone. And that teenage boy and his friends too. Burnett Stone: No, you won't, because the magic you refuse to believe in... will get the better of you. Optimus Primal: He's right, Diesel 10. When we restore the magic of both worlds, your plan will die. Diesel 10: You can run, but you can't hide. Right, Pinchy? - Pinchy's hungry. Thomas: Get back. Burnett Stone: Come on, Lady. Diesel 10: Coming, Puffball. Look out! Here I come! Duck, Pinchy! I like my lunch steamed. Pretty fast for a puffball. Burnett Stone: Well, Lady, this is your shining time, too. Lady: I hope so. Thomas:Come on, Lady. Little engines can do big things. Burnett Stone: Well done, Thomas! Well done! Diesel 10: What's going on? Hold it! Puffball! Tea pot! Tin kettle! Oh, well. Nice time of the year for a cruise. But, Mr. Conductor, you still don't have your gold dust. I think he will soon. Connor Lacey: Wait a minute. "Then watch the swirls that spin so well." Swirls. Like the shavings around Lady when we were on the railroad. Steel: Is there anything else? Menasor (PWT): Do I get a penny for a well or something? Of course there is. "So well." A well means water. Lily, put the shavings in with the water. Go ahead, Lily. Throw it up in the air. Please. Please. Now, Lily. - Gold dust! - Gold dust! Gold dust! Lady, you're a really helpful engine. And helping each other brings to life the magic in all of us. Come on, Mutt. Let's look around. Lily... I think I promised you something. Here. Take some. So, Cous, how else can I help? You mean, you don't want to go back to the beach? Well, maybe for a holiday. But I'm ready to work. You got a job for me? Junior, there is a railroad. - With palm trees? - 1 or 2. - And sunshine? - Sunny spells. I'll take it. What's the way? This is the way. Hello. Oh, yes, Sir Topham Hat, sir. You're on yourway back right now. Splendid news. I'll be at the sheds to welcomeyou. Oh, yes, sir. Everything is under control. Good-bye, sir. Well, See you in Shining Time. Here, Grandpa. I'd likeyou to have this. Well, how sweet ofyou, Lily. Here. Give me the bluebird. I think we should share it. Now we'll always remember our Shining Time together. Have a great time. Mr. Conductor: And so we've come to the happy end of our story, But it's time for all of us to go home, just like Thomas. Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transcripts